La misión
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: NejiHina. Él estaba destinado a protegerla, pero debido a conflictos internos en el clan, quedará en sus manos su destino. Capítulo uno.
1. Prólogo

**La misión.**

Hola, este es un nuevo fanfic que está entre la lista de los proyectos; no debería publicarlo sino hasta el final, pero no pude resistir la tentación. Es un _NejiHina_, espero les guste y suerte, mucha suerte.

**Prólogo**. **El beso del adiós**.

Así que se iba. Seguiría a Naruto en búsqueda del traidor de la aldea, y escuchó diversos comentarios, entre ellos, que no la vería jamás.

En la soledad de su habitación, una lágrima traicionera surcó su rostro, y aparte de que no se molestó en limpiarla, sacó de su cómoda una foto de ella, la besó con devoción y le dijo varias cosas, mismas que le gustaría decirle, pero las circunstancias no se lo iban a permitir.

Guardó la foto, y salió del cuarto. El silencio que reinaba en los pasillos le incomodaba; a pesar de que le gustaba la tranquilidad, odiaba el silencio que solo se lograba viviendo en un lugar tan estoico como lo era la mansión Hyuuga. Un silencio seco, frío, carente de sentimientos, que ahogaba las risas y escudaba el dolor.

Fue cuando decidió hacer algo por él. Avanzó hasta llegar a su alcoba y esperó un momento. No iba a entrar aún. La conocía más de lo que pensaba, y sabía que en esos momentos ella estaba llorando. No por su padre, ni su hermana, mucho menos por él.

Lloraba por el dolor contenido de los acontecimientos sucedidos días atrás, y por la euforia de saberse al lado de aquel a quien tanto admiraba; pero también lloraba por ellos, por su familia, por la rama secundaria de los Hyuuga. Neji conocía las razones, y eso le provocaba un tremendo malestar que le impedía hablar.

Desde hace mucho tiempo, Hiashi y otros miembros del consejo del Souke decidieron reducir el tamaño de los integrantes de la familia secundaria, ya que estos sobrepasaban en una proporción de 5 sobre uno respecto a los soukes, y si los boukes consideraban esa clase de cuestiones, podría haber una revolución interna con los Hyuuga, y con ello, la destrucción del clan.

Como sabían que Hinata _mostraría _las agallas para intervenir a favor de la familia secundaria, aceptaron que tomara la misión de búsqueda y rescate del traidor Uchiha, y así cumplieran uno de los tantos cometidos que planeaban realizar en su ausencia. Pero ella, de alguna manera, se enteró de sus planes.

Por eso lloraba. Tenía miedo de perder a su familia, por que a diferencia de los otros Hyuuga, ella era la única que los trataba como tales, por eso no iba a aprobarlo, pero tampoco tenía el poder de hacer algo al respecto, no mientras existiera el consejo del clan. Y si intervenía, las consecuencias que ella pagaría serían sumamente altas.

Lo que le inquietaba a Neji era saber si él estaba dentro de la lista a eliminar. Sabía que tenía sobre sus hombros el rencor de algunos soukes al ser el _"protegido" _de su tío, pero eso podría cambiar si esos malditos jugaban las cartas correctas; tampoco sabía si al regreso de Hinata se tomaran acciones en contra de ella, así como tampoco sabía de las verdaderas intenciones del consejo.

Pero algo estaba claro y seguro: Hinata iba a estar a salvo de su familia en la misión, mucho más que si permaneciera en Konoha y presenciara lo planeado. Lo presentía.

Cuando ya no pudo escuchar su llanto, y cerciorándose de que dormía, entró a su habitación y se acercó hasta su futón, acarició sus cabellos y mejillas, y la contempló. Se dedicó a admirar su belleza, su fragilidad. Ese rostro lleno de paz que solo deseaba lo mejor para los suyos, y que día a día ganara una tremenda batalla para sonreír aún delante de la familia.

Era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaban de ella. Le gustaba verla sonreír cuando lograba avanzar tanto en su entrenamiento como en su crecimiento personal, amaba los momentos en los que ella era tímida, y apreciaba el trato que le dedicada a las cosas, inclusive a las de cuidado mínimo; pero no tenía el valor de decírselo.

Así como ella tenía problemas para confesarse con Naruto, él tampoco podía estar muy tranquilo a su lado, y daba gracias cuando estaba con ella y había un asunto o compromiso por atender, ya que le mantenían lo suficientemente concentrado para no desesperarse ni caer en trivialidades.

Pero otro asunto era el que le preocupaba, y era el hecho de que la misión era peligrosa. Si no se encontraban o enfrentaban con Sasuke, corrían el riesgo de encontrarse con el Akatsuki, o con otros shinobis que buscaran los secretos de los Hyuuga. ¿Y si Hinata era capturada?. ¿O qué pasaría si le ocurría algo terrible, o perecía en la misión?

Tomó una de las pequeñas y pálidas manos, y la besó, cuidando de no despertarla. ¡Cuánto había soñado con besar, aunque fuera solamente su mano! Se recostó al lado de ella, siempre con cuidado, y la abrazó contra su cuerpo, deseando grabar su calor, su respiración, la sensación que esa joven mujer le brindaba y nadie más imaginaba.

-_Hinata-sama, usted me gusta mucho_ –Le confesó en un susurro, y acercando su rostro al de ella, le dio un beso cargado de ternura en sus labios a modo de adiós. Cerró sus ojos, deseando que ese momento no terminara jamás, y se quedó dormido a su lado.

Hinata despertó antes del amanecer. Sintió un calor agradable a su lado, y un aroma más que familiar. Al volverse, se encontró a escasos centímetros de los labios de su primo, quien dormía aún, y completamente sonrojada por lo extraño e inadecuado de la situación, buscó la manera de separarse de él, y salir de ahí sin molestarlo.

Cuando él despertó, se dio cuenta de que era tarde. Posiblemente Hinata ya había partido, y no se pudo despedir como hubiera deseado.

-_Es lo mejor… Supongo…_

Salió del cuarto con suma cautela, y encontrando el refugio de su habitación, trató de mitigar con palabras autodirigidas el vacío que comenzaba a resentir en su pecho.

-_Al menos_... –Se dijo cuando hubo recuperado algo de compostura- _Debo verla partir. Así sabré que algún día volverá._

Salió de la casa Hyuuga sin haber consumido alimento de ningún tipo, y no se detuvo hasta llegar a las puertas de la aldea. El día era lluvioso y gris, pero no le importó. La observó de lejos, mientras partía con sus compañeros y el equipo de Naruto en la búsqueda de Sasuke, y un terrible sentimiento de desolación se apoderó de él.

-_Adiós, Hinata-sama_. –De nueva cuenta, el llanto amenazó con surgir de sus ojos, más no lloró debido a que un ruido lo alertó, descubriendo, mediante la activación del byakugan, a uno de los miembros del consejo del bouke.

-_Neji, el consejo desea hablar contigo. Es un asunto urgente_.

Posiblemente Neji estaba más involucrado en el asunto de lo que pensó, más no dijo nada. Asintió y en silencio le siguió hasta la sección de la familia secundaria, esperando intranquilamente las nuevas que no prometían ser buenas, y que, en verdad, afectarían al clan Hyuuga.

-_Neji_–Dijo el líder del consejo del Bouke- S_é que esta noticia no es algo nuevo para ti, pero es preciso aclarar los detalles, de manera que estés completamente informado_.

La manera en que le hablaban, el hecho de que la mayoría de los boukes influyentes se encontraran presentes y la mención de los planes realizados por los soukes, para los boukes, era motivo suficiente de acción inmediata, y para evitar dicha situación, no se quedaron callados, sino que le confiaron a Neji la misión más importante de su vida, misma que, si no le destruía en el proceso a manos de los soukes, acabaría con él.

-_Tienes la orden de seguir a Hinata-sama, y cuando te avisemos, eliminarla..._

**Continuará**. La actualización de este fanfic se llevará a cabo después de la actualización del segundo capítulo de "_**Lágrimas de sangre por Hinata-sama**_". Gracias por leer, recuerden estudiar y portarse bien, pero si se portan mal, inviten.


	2. Cap Uno

**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece. Lo único que sé de Naruto parte del capítulo uno al 39 del anime y del tomo 1 al 12 del manga. El único beneficio que obtengo de escribir esto son sus valiosos comentarios y la satisfacción que produce el saber que les brindé un momento de lectura agradable e intrigante. ¿Que no les gusta el nejihina? Ni modo, nadie les manda leer esto.**

**La misión**. Capítulo uno: _La doble cara del Destino_.

Ninguno de sus conocidos fue a despedirlo o desearle éxito en su misión. Tratándose de asuntos privados, y con lo que conocían a Neji, lo mejor que podían hacer era continuar con sus rutinas, misiones y entrenamientos, y enterarlo, a su regreso, de las novedades sucedidas a lo largo de su ausencia.

Volteó para ver por última vez, en un buen periodo de tiempo, la aldea. Sabía muy bien, mejor que nadie, que a partir de ese momento quedaría maldito, por correctas o erróneas que fuesen las razones de su proceder. El único pensamiento estable en su cabeza, ajeno a cualquier aspecto de su "misión", era la inminente amenaza de ataque a la aldea de la hoja; pero lo cierto es que no le preocupaba del todo; cada uno de los shinobis activos, e incluso aquellos "retirados" eran lo bastante fuertes, tanto en aspectos físicos como intelectuales, para resistir cualquier agravio. Fuera de eso, el pensamiento que más ocupaba su mente era Hinata, tanto por la misión que le encomendaron el día de su partida, así como el peso de su deber como guardia personal de ella.

Sin necesidad de activar su linaje de sangre, observó a lo lejos a los Hyûga pertenecientes a la familia secundaria, siempre atentos a las palabras y acciones de la familia principal, más de lo que Neji jamás esperó.

-Neji. –Habló así Hiashi a su sobrino pocas horas después de la partida de Hinata.- Sé muy bien las verdaderas razones por las cuales Hinata ha decidido formar parte del equipo de búsqueda de Uchiha Sasuke, pues no me tragaré el cuento de la necesidad del byakugan para garantizar el "éxito" de esa misión absurda. Lo consulté con el consejo principal, y, ante todo, la seguridad de la heredera del clan es una de tus funciones más importante. Por unanimidad, has sido seleccionado, junto a dos elementos prometedores de ambas ramas de la familia, para la protección y apoyo de Hinata.

Neji no necesitaba ser un genio para entender las razones por las cuales no solo fuera seleccionado "por unanimidad" para proteger a Hinata, ni por qué un Hyûga de cada rama le acompañaría; de ser el consejo el encargado de asignarle dicha "misión", no lo harían de esa forma tan "alentadora", ni mucho menos le darían explicaciones del por qué de la misión. Solamente se portarían como unos bastardos arrogantes –como él alguna vez se portó-, le restarían importancia a su lugar como shinobi, miembro de la familia y persona para satisfacer sus egos y recordarle el miserable destino de su existencia por ser nacido en la rama del bouke; por otra parte, el consejo de la familia secundaria querían asegurar que Neji cumpliera con lo encomendado.

-Hinata-sama estará segura en mis manos, Hiashi-sama. Lo juro por mi vida.

El cabecilla de los Hyûga no pudo estar más satisfecho con esa respuesta.

Antes de partir, y sin necesidad de mediar palabra, Hiashi se adelantó al resto de sus familiares, y en un gesto fraternal y por completo inusual, dio un abrazo como despedida a su sobrino. Los miembros más cercanos a Hiashi no pudieron sino esbozar una ligera mueca que se podía interpretar como una sonrisa de sincera conformidad ante el acto del líder del clan, pero Neji distinguió en los ojos del consejo del bouke un brillo de asco y desprecio, por esa y muchas otras actitudes de la familia principal; en palabras de ellos, para limpiar el nombre y destino del clan Hyûga, iba a ser necesario realizar diversos sacrificios, siendo el primero de ellos el destino de Hinata.

-.-.-.-.-

Despertó completamente agitada, sintiendo una gran irritación en su pecho y una sensación de pesar y angustia que en mucho tiempo no sentía. Se incorporó de su improvisado refugio y, antes de exponerse a cometer una imprudencia, activó de forma breve su byakugan para alertarse en caso de haber intrusos o atacantes, pero no había ni un alma a los alrededores, salvo los compañeros de equipo y sensei's responsables de dirigir la misión.

Al notar movimiento, Kakashi abandonó el sitio que ocupara como guardia para asegurarse que todo se encontrara en orden.

-Kakashi-sensei, me asustó. –Le confesó con honestidad Hinata, pero el jounin no le dijo nada, solamente le puso una mano en la cabeza a modo de gesto tierno, y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes. –Le dijo para traquilizarla.- Estaremos de vuelta en Konoha mucho antes de lo que te puedas imaginar.

El jounin regresó a su guardia, pero eso no detuvo el malestar emocional que sintiera la chunin; había algo que estaba mal, desde antes de dejar la aldea, y nada tenía que ver con la búsqueda de Sasuke. Tenía ese presentimiento en la punta de su lengua, pero se negaba a salir. Tampoco podía pensar con claridad, menos al cerrar los ojos y recordar, el día de su partida, la extraña intromisión de su primo al cuarto, y como recordar eso aumentaba la intensidad de esos sentimientos que se expandieran en su conciencia. ¿Acaso…?

-Mmm… Sasuke…

La voz de Naruto la regresó a Tierra. Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, procurando recordar el lugar en el que se encontraban y el por qué de su partida, pero nuevos pensamientos la atacaron.

Entre ellos, la insana obsesión con la que Naruto persiguiera al Uchiha.

-Uchiha-san tiene mucha suerte… -Se dijo a si misma mientras regresaba al improvisado refugio y trataba, inútilmente, de conciliar el sueño.

Cerró sus ojos, pensando en lo que sería de ella si Uchiha Sasuke regresaba a la aldea. Todo volvería a una paz selectiva. Junto a Haruno y Naruto se volverían chunin's, progresivamente jounin's, realizarían misiones, algunas sencillas y otras que los llevaran al filo de la muerte, y en poco tiempo, uno de ellos –posiblemente por su terquedad Naruto- llegaría al puesto de Hokage; pero ella presenciaría todo eso de lejos, al lado de su familia, del esposo que el clan le asigne para asegurar una buena descendencia, haciendo lo que para el clan y posteriormente la aldea fuese necesario, renunciando a ella misma para ello. ¿Qué diferencia tenía el no encontrar a Sasuke? El sueño la fue envolviendo mientras pensaba eso, pero una voz más que conocida le dijo, como si se tratara de un mantra, que era imposible escapar de las manos del destino…

-Neji-niisan…

_**Continuará**_.

_Posdata_: Habrá SasuNaru. Al que no le guste, lo siento, pero eso surgió en el proceso de creación de la trama del fanfic aquí presentado. Gracias por leer.


End file.
